1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-45554 discloses a connector with a housing main body and wire cover that is mounted on a rear part of the housing main body. A group of wires drawn out from the rear surface of the housing main body are led in a specified direction while being covered by the wire cover. The wire cover includes a resiliently deformable cover lock that engages a cover engaging portion on the housing main body to hold the wire cover on the housing main body.
An external force on the above-described wire cover can deform the cover lock sufficiently to disengage the cover lock from the cover engaging portion so that the wire cover is detached from the housing main body.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent the detachment of a wire cover.